sometimes you need to go with us
by Kapten Pelangi
Summary: [Kardia/Degel/Sasha] —rasanya, ajakkan sahabatnya tidak buruk juga.


Degel menatap ke arah sahabatnya, lalu dia menutup bukunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seint Seiya © masami kururmada**

 **.**

 **Saint seiya lost canvas © shiori teshirogi**

 **.**

 **sometimes you need to go with us © kapten pelangi**

 **.**

 **Aquarius Degel—Scorpio Kardia—Athena Sasha**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **Out of character, typo(s), miss typo, gaje, setting sebelum holy war—sebelum Tenma ke Sanctuary, dan sebagai mana hal-hal lazim lainnya(?).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara lembaran demi lembaran buku yang terbuka dibalik, menguak bau kertas yang sudah usang, memperlihatkan sederet huruf yang tercetak dengan tinta berwarna hitam, meliuk-liuk, meminta untuk dibaca oleh siapapun.

Aquarius Degel duduk dengan tenang, membaca kata demi kata, huruf demi huruf yang tercetak di buku usang nan terawat. Kacamata yang jarang dipakainya menghiasi wajahnya, matanya sendiri fokus kepada buku. Mata yang bergerak-gerak untuk membaca.

Semilir angin menambah kenyamanannya untuk membaca, suara-suara para calon saint ataupun saint itu sendiri nampak sudah biasa ditelinganya. Suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru juga sudah tidak asing baginya.

Suara langkah kaki tersebut tak terdengar lagi dan digantikan dengan dua sosok yang menatap Degel dari bawah—tidak terlalu bawah, tapi cukuo untuk membuat mereka mengangkat kepala.

Tidak perlu menengok, sang saint Aquarius sendiri sudah tahu siapa yang ada di sana. Ia sudah hafal dengan langkah kaki yang selalu menemani—mengikuti, mungkin lebih tepat—kemanapun ia pergi. Sangat hafal.

"De-geeeeel!"

Suara berisik yang selalu menyapanya terdengar riang, namun tidak berhasil membuat sang Aquarius mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku.

"Oi, Degel!" Panggilan terdengar kembali, "Jangan hanya membaca! Lebih baik kau ikut denganku dan Sasha daripada menjadi lumut karena kelamaan membaca!"

Degel menghela napas, mengalihkan perhatian pada sosok dibawah, pada sosok seorang gadis kecil bersurai ungu serta pemuda yang menyerigai senang.

"Kau ingin membawa Athena-sama kemana, Kardia?" Pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Degel.

Kardia—sang surai biru dengan gold cloth— membalas, "Makan apel dan mencari ikan, kau ikut, 'kan?!"

Degel berpikir sejenak, menimbang-nimbang ajakkan patner sekaligus pasiennya tersebut.

"A—ano... Jika kau tidak ingin ikut, tidak apa, kok, Degel." Suara sang surai ungu terdengar pelan, "Aku bisa pergi dengan Kardia saja."

"Heee?! Tunggu dulu, Sasha! Degel harus ikut! Aku tidak ingin sahabatku itu menjadi lumutan karena membaca terus!" Ajuan protes dilancarkan oleh sang Scorpio. Kardia lalu menantap Degel tajam dengan kedua bola matanya. "Kau harus ikut kami, Degel!"

"Ka—kardia!" Sang Athena berucap kaget, berusaha menenangkan Kardia dari aksi 'mengajak' gold saint Aquarius.

Degel tertawa pelan, sahabatnya— _well_ , mengakui atau tidak— itu jika sudah memaksa, sulit untuk menolaknya. Menutup buku yang tadi sempat dibacanya dan melepaskan kacamata yang membingkai wajah indahnya, ia berucap pada kedua orang yang menunggunya, "Aku ikut, tunggu sebentar!"

.

.

.

* * *

 **a/n :**

 **Doumo, saya orang baru coretbaliklagicoret difandom Saint Seiya. Biasanya selalu jadi silent reader hingga akhirnya saya pun memutuskan untuk menulis coretlagicoret difandom ini. Kardia dan Degel saya sayang mereka —ehem, saya sayang semua gold saint lost canvas, tampan-tampan sih orangnya.**

 **Ini saya terinspirasi dari fanart yang ada di facebook, jadi, maaf jikalau tidak ada yang mengerti maksud dari fanfic ini— hiksu.**

 **Doakan saja saya bisa menambah asupan(?) di fandom ini. Kalian boleh panggil saya Kapten, atau Niji, serah asal jangan manggil saya Kutang(?)—soalnya ada aja orang dari fandom cowok ganteng yang suka main bssket manggil saya Kutang.**

 **MARI BUAT FANFIKSI SAINT SEIYA BAHASA INDONESIA TAMBAH BANYAK DAN MAJU! —ehem, ini e** **fek karna saya nggak ngerti bahasa spanyol delel. Pokoknya, yoroshiku!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kapten pelangi**


End file.
